thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Starship Troopers: Armor: M-1S7 Stryker Suit
There are places in the galaxy a standard power suit cannot go. For these dense, inhospitable worlds, the M-1S7 Stryker suit has been designed. Essentially a scaled down version of the power suit with most of the servo-assistance removed to take out the majority of its power consumption and bulk, the Stryker is a lightweight armor intended for reconnaissance and light combat duty only. The Mobile Infantry is more than happy to blast away terrain and obstructions on a jungle world to allow use of full power armor if the need arises. Name: Stryker Suit Model: M-1S7 Stryker Suit Type: Powered Armor Scale: Character Weight: 22.67 kg Coverage: Full Game Notes: *'Physical Protection': STR+1D+2 *'Energy Protection': STR+0D+2 *'Dexterity and related skills Penalty': none Benefits & Drawbacks of Stryker Suits M-1S7 Stryker suits grant a +1 bonus to the wearer’s Initiative checks. A Stryker suit adds +1D+1 to Search checks (this bonus comes from the snooper listed below and is negated by the suit’s inherent penalty if the wearer is not skilled in a power suit’s use). A Stryker suit causes its wearer to suffer a –1D+1 penalty to Search checks, a –1 pip penalty to Acrobatics, Dodge, Running, Climbing/Jumping, Sneak and Hide checks. Integral Equipment A suit of Stryker armor includes the following equipment items as built-in devices that cannot be mislaid or lost. *'Visor': The visor is a standard part of the M3-o (designation for the open faced helmet on a Stryker suit) tactical helmet and a vital part of a trooper’s combat kit. Operated by staring at certain reticules and blinking, It grants infrared, ultraviolet, Low-Light Vision and Thermographic out to a range of 60 meters each. They essentially allow a trooper to make out his surroundings despite any distractions and obstructions that may be present. A working visor also negates 1D+1 of the Search penalty caused by wearing power armor. *'Communicator': Built into the M3-o tactical helmet is a high-band communications rig with an effective vertical range of high orbit and a horizontal range of 8 kilometers. This communications gear has three channels, each of which can be set on the fly or pre-programmed before a mission. Changing or setting a channel requires a Communications check (Difficulty 15, Difficulty 20 during combat). *'Helmet Light': A powerful flashlight that casts a circle of light 4.5 meters in radius up to a distance of 35 meters. The helmet lamp has four colored lenses in red, green, blue and amber, interchangeable by blinking rapidly, for use during different ‘marking’ missions. It also has an ultraviolet bulb that is only visible in the ultraviolet spectrum. *'Rebreather': This tiny device can provide up to two hours of breathable air though the mouthpiece integrated into the cheek-pieces of the M3-o tactical helmet. Troopers typically use this device under water or if exposed to other hazardous environments. This unit is completely expended after one use and must be replaces from stores at any SICON outpost or aboard a Fleet vessel. It should be noted that the Stryker suit is not sealed suit and a caustic atmosphere will still harm a trooper in a Stryker suit even if he is able to breathe while dying. *'Jump Jets': Jump jets on a Stryker suit use fuel very efficiently. Using jump jets, troopers can fly over a limited area and reach elevations of up to 60 meters. Jump jets use fuel and can only carry a trooper for 900 meters before needing to be recharged. This allotted distance can be spent in any increment up to 27 meters per round. Jump jets do not allow a trooper to hover or fly, they simply enhance the trooper’s jumps. If a trooper is hit mid-jump the suit allows the trooper to land safely, thus not taking further damage from falling. A trooper in mid-jump cannot dodge. . *'Temperature Controlled Bodysuit': This skin-tight all-in-one body glove protects its wearer from the elements and hostile weather conditions by regulating their body temperature. Temperature regulators can only operate for 12 hours before their power cells are depleted but while they are active, a trooper gains STR+1D versus fire or cold damage suffered each round and gains a +2 pip bonus to all Stamina checks brought on by temperature extremes. *'Belt Readout': All forms of power suit have a small computer attached to the front of their main belts. This readout is intended for another’s use as the wearer is not generally capable of seeing its screen. This device monitors health and physical condition constantly and transmits this information to a command suit’s visor display. It can also be used by hand; at the touch of a button, a user can tell the wearer’s health, whether he is suffering from fatigue, starvation, thirst, poison or disease. Source *Starship Troopers RPG Sourcebook (page 96) *thedemonapostle